


There's No Such Thing as a Fairy Tale Ending

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, breaking up, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never believed in fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing as a Fairy Tale Ending

Jim never believed in fairy tales. Even when he was a young lad, the appeal of them eluded him. Now as an adult, they were even worse. Fairy tale endings were utter bullshit. No one falls in love that easily, and any romance as such was bound to fail. 

Maybe Jim didn't believe in love.

Until he met Sebastian Moran. Sebastian was a character, that's for sure. With tales of action and adventure following him, it was nearly impossible to resist him. So Jim invited the ex-soldier to work for him, which the man excepted.

Sebastian was intended to be his sniper and nothing more. But soon (much, much too soon) he grew closer. He upgraded to being Jim's body guard. He started staying the night. More and more of his belongings made their way into Jim's flat until one day Jim snapped and ordered (not asked, ordered) him to move in. 

They became domestic. Seb (Jim had started referring to the man in pet names, dear God what was happening to him) cooked Jim all of his favourite meals, they watched movies together. Life was ordinary. Jim realized this when Seb's head landed on his shoulder. His Tiger's breath had evened out, as had his pulse. He was asleep. They were domestic.

Jim would never admit this, but he was scared. Scratch that, he was terrified. In his line of work, there was no place for feelings. If anyone found out about his feelings for Sebastian, they would harm him, target him, kill him even. He has lots of enemies just looking for his weakness. Sebastian Moran was his weakness.

Sebastian kissed him first. It was after yet another successful kill and Seb was oddly ecstatic. They made their way back to the flat, walking and enjoying the night air when Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Jim froze, eyes wide. Before he had a chance to reciprocate (or push him away), Seb pulled away and continued his way back to the flat, leaving Jim standing frozen in the middle of the street. When Sebastian realized Jim wasn't next to him, he turned, took two steps towards him and called out to him.

"Comin' Boss?"

Those words snapped him out of his weird trance (as well as put some dirty images in his mind). He stormed to where the sniper stood and grabbed him by the collar. Yanking him down so he was Jim's height, he dragged the man all the way back to the flat. He mumbled under his breath words Sebastian couldn't hear and unlocked the door. Jim pushed Seb into the room and whipped around to face him.

"Go sit on the couch, _now,_ " he seethed through his teeth. Sebastian rushed to comply. But when Jim entered the living room, Seb was on his side, one leg angled as to present his junk through his pants. Fury raced through his veins (as well as arousal).

"I'm not going to bang you, you fucking prick! Stop acting like a horny teenager and dear God man SIT UP," Jim raved. Sebastian righted himself with a smirk which quickly disappeared when Jim started pacing back and forth across the room and muttering to himself. Seb opened his mouth to say something (to apologize, to crack a joke, who knows and who cares), but was silenced by a wave of Jim's hand. After a few more minutes of watching him pace, Seb tried again but was cut off by Jim whipping around.

"Not a damn word Moran!" He snapped. Sebastian snapped his jaw shut with an audible click at the use of his last name. Jim didn't resume his pacing. He instead brought his hands behind his back and stared directly into Sebastian's eyes (and his soul he assumed) as he began to speak.

"Do you realize how dangerous what you have done is?" Jim started. Seb said nothing, which only made his anger flare. 

"DO YOU?" Jim screamed. He slammed his hand onto the coffee table. Sebastian nodded, not sure if he should speak. He didn't fancy having his hand cut off, and even that was a mellow punishment. Jim was capable of so much more, especially when he was this mad.

"-bastian, anyone could have been watching!" Sebastian didn't realize he had zoned out, thinking about what terrible punishment Jim had in store for him. But when he heard this, he felt something snap inside of him.

"Oh, is the big bad James Moriarty worried about his reputation? His poor, fragile ego covered by narcissism can't handle being queer? Poor you _James!_ Are you honestly so shallow-" he was cut of by Jim's hand striking his left cheek followed by a soft pair of lips meeting his own chapped ones in a heated kiss. Sebastian grabbed Jim by the hips and pulled him down so he was straddling him. Jim grunted in surprise but they didn't break apart. 

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, nor did they care, but what they did know is it wasn't enough, so Sebastian picked Jim up and brought them to the bedroom, where they proceeded to have mind blowing sex.

\--

Things were good for a while. Their relationship (which was mostly sex and murder) was good for a long time. They had sex, Seb would leave. They would make a kill, they would have sex, Seb would leave. The key here is that Seb would leave. But Jim wanted more. So one day after another successful kill (and great orgasm) Jim laid in his bed, naked torso covered by a sheet and arms behind his head, as Sebastian gathered his clothes and started to walk out of the door. In a moment of weakness (so that's what he's calling it), he reached his arm out to the man.

"Stay," he whispered, barely audible over the sound of their still-heavy breathing. Sebastian froze, and mulled it over before dropping the clothes on the floor and crawling into bed with Jim.

When he awoke, Jim had curled into his side. Their legs were tangled together, and Jim was using his shoulder as a pillow. His breath tickled Sebastian's neck, steady and even. Sebastian attempted to wiggle himself away from the sleeping man, but Jim wrapped his arms around him to keep him from escaping. Sebastian glanced down at Jim's sleeping face, but had to do a double take. Jim's face was serene, eyelashes laying delicately against his cheekbones, hiding his lovely eyes. He bore none of his usual expressions of anger. Instead, he looked peaceful. And no matter how much he hated it, he had to get up, so he attempted to pry the sleeping man off of him, to no avail. 

"I'm dating a fuckin' octopus," Sebastian groaned, and before he had a chance to process his words, a sleepy chuckle came from the octopus himself.

"Is that what we're calling this now? Dating?" Jim asked in an adorably deep voice. His accent was more prominent, which Seb only really heard when he was screaming Sebastian's name. He sputtered for a moment.

"Would you like to? Date, I mean?" Sebastian mentally slapped himself for his hesitation.

"Sure," Jim replied and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Where is my breakfast?"

" _You_ wouldn't let me go so I couldn't get up and make it," Sebastian replied and swung himself out of bed to go deliver his boyfriend (oh so wrong to say but so right at the same time) his breakfast.

\--

They were bound to break up eventually, because all in all, fairy tale endings don't exist, and even if they did, James Moriarty most definitely did not deserve one. Sebastian was long gone, he had stormed out after the fight. Jim's wrists, thighs, and stomach were bleeding from the self inflicted cuts. He held the gun against his temple, then slowly dragged it to his mouth. His pushed it against the roof of his mouth, and let the cool metal sooth him. He took a deep breath, his final breath before thinking one more time of his love. And with that thought, the gun was snatched from his hand by none other that Sebastian himself. 

Jim finally broke down. He sobbed and clutched onto Sebastian, who had taken a seat beside him. Sebastian shushed him, stroking his back and rocking back and forth. And he vowed to do whatever it took to be with Jim.

And for Jim? Jim knew fairy tales weren't real, but he knew his story was one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this. I'm not feeling well and decided to write my feelings.


End file.
